The affective responses of young males (5- and 6-years old) to television violence will be related to social behavior, such as acts of altruism or aggression. The affective responses will be used to explore hypotheses concerning: (a) catharsis vs. non-catharsis effects; (b) indexing vs. instigation; (c) enduring response patterns vs. transitory reactions; (d) specific affect vs. generalized emotional arousal; (e) identificatory processes vs. general reinforcement. One group of Ss will see violent television programs a week apart. While watching, their facial expressions will be videotaped and these expressions will be subsequently judged for happiness, sadness, fear, anger, surprise, pain, interest, arousal, and disgust. These specific affects will, in turn, be related to post-viewing social behavior of an aggressive or altruistic nature. For another group, the test of social behavior will be administered both pre- and post- to explore the specific impact of the affective response to TV violence, i.e., whether it is merely "indexing" or also "instigating".